first impressions
by mello-ello
Summary: bella is now a vampire. her and the cullens move back to forks. what would the students of Forks high going to think when they see the cullens on the first day of school dressed as poor people.why are they dressed like that? and how will their day go?
1. Chapter 1

Its been 50 years. 50 years ago, that I have been changed. I, Isabella Marie Swan, am now a vampire. After graduation, the Cullens and I moved so that people wouldn't be suspicious. Now 50 years later, were back in our old white Victorian mansion. Ahh, my hometown, forks is where everything started. Me, Edward, and Alice, jasper, Emmet, and Rosalie are going to Forks high school again. Today is our first day again. Since, I've been changed I have attended 4 different high schools, after each graduation we took some time off to travel to world. So far ii have been to Paris, Rome, China, Japan, England, and more.

"Come on, love, its time to go" Edward said from where he was standing.

Oh god, today is going to be long, I can tell it's a day everyone's going to remember. Us, the Cullens, are going to dress up as poor people . YES, POOR people, you heard right and drive a crappy car on our first day of school. Well this is a first, luckily its just for one day that were going to be like this. You might want o know what I am talking about. It all started at the hospital….

_FLASHBACK-_

_Edward and I plus the rest of the gang were sitting in the living room doing nothing. _

"_I'm bored", Emmet whined. We've have been sitting, for a while now. _

"_We know Emmet" I replied. Laying my back on Edward. _

"_Lets go to the hospital and mess with the patients!"_

_I shrugged I felt Edward do the same." Why not, its not like theres anything else to do" _

"_Yes!" _

_We all piled into our cars. Me with Edward in his Volvo. Emmet and Rosalie in her M3. Japer and Alice in her porche. Off we went to the hospital, where Carlisle was currently working at. We stepped out of our cars and entered the building through the sliding glass doors. I started walking towards the receptionist, she had fake blond hair and examining her nails. Her mane was Haley from where I was standing could read her name tag. Edward cleared his throat and Haley snapped her head up. Her blue eyes had a glint in lust in them, fluffy her dyed hair, she smiled." Can I help you?" yeah take your eyes off my husband. _

"_were here to see our father Dr. Cullen" explained Alice. _

"_oh, you're his children well he is in room 302, third floor if you need __anything__ just give me a call" looking at Edward. _

"_thank you" glaring at her. She flinched back. I snickered. I can tell she was still checking out my husband as we walked away, well couldn't blame her, he was perfect. And all mine. We made our way towards the elevator to floor three. _

_We stepped off the elevator and headed to Carlisle's office. Room 300...301... finally room 302. I turned the knob of the door and pushed it opened. Inside, was a huge room, all four walls was painted a cream color with portraits of our family every where. There was a huge wooden desk fit fro a college dean and book shelves full of medical journals and such. I can tell Esme has been in here already. By the look of everyone's faces they agreed too. Carlisle was sitting behind the desk going through some files. _

"_what are you guys doing here?" asked Carlisle. _

"_what we cant visit our favorite father?" Alice said with a innocent look._

"_is that so" Carlisle replied with a hint of suspicion on his face._

"_okay fine we were bored" Emmet admitted. _

"_that fine, I have a surgery to do in 2 minutes. don't get into anything trouble" he said looking at Emmet as he said that. Then he walked out of the room. _

_And of course Emmet being the 5 year olds self got into trouble already. He was stalking the people waiting in the lobby. Uh, oh Carlisle is going to have a cow. We drove home after that incident as fast as we can hoping that Carlisle wouldn't find out. Since he was in surgery. But then, we pulled up in front of the house and there standing was a fuming Esme. I guess Carlisle called her. I gulped, this is not going to be good ….When Carlisle came home, he gave us the 'I cant believe you did this' lecture. "…. your old enough to know better… I bet you guys cant even go one week with out getting into trouble" this shocked us Carlisle wasn't the one to bet. I cant be good. So the guidelines are for this bet Emmet had greatly excepted were that if we loose we had to dress up as poor people on the first day of school, if we won we get to get into trouble all we want for a whole day without consequences with the exception of nothing too drastic. _

_END OF FLASHBACK- _

" I cant believe that Carlisle is actually making us do this!" Alice complained.

We were is the car, which was an old beat up Honda accord driving to Forks high for our first day. As we drove the high school into view. We parked and stepped out. Everybody stared at us as we walked towards the office. Which I might add still looks the same. People were snickering how we looked. I swear I heard one girl said With the help with my super vampire hearing in a annoying voice which reminded me of Lauren " OMG, look at what their wearing. Oh I am so going to make their lives hell here!" Oh this going to be good…. That little girl think she can scare 6 vampires. We'll see about that. I thought to myself as I moved my hands together in an evil way.

"Bella what are you thinking?" Edward asked probably because I had mischievous spread across my face.

"oh nothing, just thinking how this day is going to get exciting." He looked at me with a confused look he never really got over the 'not being about to read my mind' thing. "you'll see." I said patting his arm.

* * *

**tell me what you guys think! **


	2. Chapter 2

Alice was before us do she walked into the little office. We waited outside, as she got our schedules. Half a minute later she was back holding 6 sheets of paper with each of our names on it. We took our papers and scanned it. I got:

_Isabella Cullen 11__th__ grade -_

_Period 1: English - R.M. 203_

_Period 2: Calculus - R.M. 301_

_Period 3: History - R.M. 210_

_Lunch _

_Period 4: Biology - R.M. 102_

_Period 5: Music - R.M. 306_

_Period 6: Gym _

I wonder what Edward got. As if reading my mind he took my paper and scanned it. "that's great love we have every glass together!"

I noticed that every couple had exactly the same schedule. We has English and gym with Alice and Jasper. Calculus and music with Rosalie and Emmet. All six of us had lunch together. Everyone of us are posing as juniors.

"come on Edward, we don't want to be late", I said tugging his shirt in the direction of our first period.

"bye guys", a round of "bye's and see yes's" were said.

Edward and I arrived at our first class with 3 minutes to spare. We stepped inside, everyone stopped talking and stared at us as we made it to our table in the very back. We sat down and the whispering started about the latest school gossip the "new kids."

"I wonder where they came from?", one girl asked.

"I bet they are poor as dirt, I mean look at them", another girl snickered. I had to agree with that, I mean if I saw someone dress like me I would be thinking that too but not as mean. I dressed in a ripped, stained ugly shirt that was too long and in need of a major wash along with worn out jeans that made my legs look fat and short. Everyone else was wearing similar closing. Poor Alice, she had the most trouble. But she got through it. A bet is a bet.

"the brunette one is kind of cute, but too poor for my taste, she's probably a gold digger." a guy with blond hair said. That guy is such a jerk. As I was lost in my thoughts the door slammed opened. In walked 3 girls. The two in the back had both dirty blond hair while the girl in the front had fake blond hair clearly dyed which I assume was the leader. They trio came up to where Edward and I were sitting.

"hey new kids, you better not spread your poor shit dirt around my school", the fake blond said in the annoying voice I heard before.

"why do people assume we are poor, were rich very rich, we're just dressed like this because all of our clothes got ruined and our cars didn't arrive yet", I exclaimed.

I would have told them the truth but it would sound weird and it will give a bad impression of Carlisle down at the hospital. At least I didn't completely lie, I told part of the truth we were rich.

By the look on Edwards face said that he didn't get why I said that so I moved my shield, that's my power I can shield things mentally and physically, over both of us and I explained it to him through my thoughts. that's the only way he can read my mind,. When I was done explaining, his expression showed understanding.

"Pssh! As if she guys are rich , stop making excuses."

"its not an excuse it's the truth", I said starting to get pissed.

"that's pathetic haven't you heard its not good to lie hun." Okay now I am pissed off.

"Well I don't have to explain things to you ,you'll see tomorrow when me and my family prove it."

"cant wait" she said and walked away to her seat in the middle of the classroom with her 2 clones following.

"Love you know that you just challenged her right?" Edward asked. Amusement clearly in his eyes, probably thinking of the reactions we will get tomorrow.

"yes, I do its not like we cant win and show them who their messin' with", I responded.

"true." then the teacher entered the classroom.

Our morning went by quick nothing exciting happened.

Me and Edward were walking towards the cafeteria when Alice joined" I my gosh, this is so going to be hilarious, great idea Bella!" she practically yelled in my voice, I can tell she had the vision of tomorrow's event already.

"thanks Alice", I said as we continue walking to the cafeteria. We pushed the doors open and spotted Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmet sitting at a table at the farthest corner from the other tables. Edward and I walked to the cafeteria line to get our "lunch". Alice went to Jasper because he had already gotten hers.

"did you hear the Cullens are "rich", Kristina the annoying blond I talked to in English said using her fingers to quote rich. "I know right they are totally lying." one of her clones said which I later found our her name was Jessica." "They are so going to be humiliated, when they show up with nothing but their rags", Brittney the other clone said. Funny she has that the other way around.

We ignored then and pay for our "lunch" then made our way towards out table. As I settled into a seat I felt the presence of someone behind me so I turned around. There standing, was Kristina, Jessica, and Brittney.

"what do you want." I said coldly.

"oh nothing, just surprised that you beggars can afford food." Kristina spat.

"my lunch probably cost more than your makeup bitch", Rosalie sneered.

"whatever, I'll see you all tomorrow morning, when the whole school finds out that not only are you poor but also that you are liars also," she said then walked away with her clones following behind.

"what was she talked about?" Emmet asked.

"were just going to show them that we are rich and humiliate them at the same time", I said.

"Cant wait until tomorrow", Jasper, Rosalie and Emmet said at the same time.

"me either" I said to myself, knowing everyone at our table heard it.

Lunch passed by quickly, soon the bell rang. Edward and I were off to biology.

I bell rang, signaling the end of school. Finally, I can go home. I walked out of gym with Edward, Alice, and Jasper towards the car. Emmet and Rosalie were already there. We piled into the car and drove home. Everybody went inside when we arrived home. They went to their own place in the house. Rose was probably in the her bathroom fixing her hair and makeup, while Emmet plays his video games on his new X-Box, Alice would be in her closet organizing her clothes, jasper would be in his study reading or playing video games with Emmet. I just sat at the couch listening to Edward play his piano.

Tomorrow is so going to be kick ass!


	3. Chapter 3

I was getting reading for the big day. I was wearing a channel blue blouse with Armani dark wash skinny jeans and a Marc Jacobs white purse along with white high heels. For my accessories I have a diamond teardrop earings from tiffany's and the silver-gold heart locket Edward gave to me on our 20th anniversary. My hair was curled and pinned up courtesy of Alice with some loose curls on the sides of my face. I had blue eyeliner with gray eye shadow on the eyelid along bronze eye shadow to finish with a smoky look. A dab of mascara and lip gloss and….Wa!La! I'm done.

I walked down the stairs with Edward on my tail. He was wearing a stripe light blue dress shirt, with dark wash jeans. You can say we match. I saw Rosalie wearing…**[just imagine her wearing something fabulous like bella] **and Emmet matching her. Alice and Jasper doing the same.

"well all of you guys look nice", Esme complimented.

"yes we do", I responded.

"we are going to show those stuck-up people that we cullens will not be messed with", Alice grinned.

"well lets go don't want to be late for our big day", Edward said.

"Yeah! Cant wait to see their faces" Emmet yelled.

We all started walking towards the garage where we keep our precious cars. Everyone of us had one car except Edward.

_Edward: volvo & astin martin ( he has 2 because the Volvo is the less noticeable car out of all of oursand he just had to have the astin martin)_

_Me: silver Mercedes SLR McLaren _

_Alice: yellow porsche boxster_

_Jasper: 2009 Ducati 1198S_

_Rosalie: red BMW M3 _

_Emmet: black '09 H2 SUV Hummer_

_All 6 of us are driving our own cars. I slif into my Mercedes, the feel of the cool leather under my fingers. I put my keys into the ignition and it purred to life. I pulled out of the garage of Edward, Alice behind me, then Jasper, then Rosalie, and Emmet. _

_4 minutes later, the school parking lot came into sight. It was packed with student waiting in anticipation I guessing to see the show. I turned left into the lot and parked next to each other. There were 4 more empty parking spaces next to mine. Funny enough all of our cars would be parked in front of the whole school. I can already see there faces, to find out of are in those mysterious sleek cars. _

_**[ sexy back by Justin timberlake is playing]**_

_All of us stepped out of our cars. I can feels the stares burning a hole in my head. Out of the corner of my eye can I can see everybody with there jaws dropped. All the guys staring at us girls and girl ogling at our husbands and sending daggers at us girls. _

"OMG! Is that no it cant be…. The CULLENS!"

" I thought they were poor!?"

"those three girls are hot!"

"ooh I like the blond guy"

"HOLY SHIT! I cant believe this, their actually rich!" Kristine screeched. That was the one person I wanted to hear.. Mission accomplished!

Edward and I headed to our first class. There were a couple of minutes before class started. Kristina and her crew were already in their seats talking about their nosess and such. I walked towards the bimbos with Edward arm on my waist.

"so still think I am poor Kristina?" I asked in mocked fiery.

"whatever like I care, your bag is probably fake" she said with confidence. I think she cant spell cause clearly her bag says "Mac Jercobs"

"hun I think you have it the other way around, you purse is fake"

" no its not I spent $300 dollars on it". wow that's a waste of money.'

" well I guess you cant read cause my purse says "Marc Jacobs" while yours says

" Mac Jercobs", clearly she just wasted $300 dollars and my time"

I started walking back to my seat. Edward chuckled" nice one, love". she was trying to find a comeback but came up clueless. "thanks" I turned around and waved to Kristina who was trying to kill me with her eyes which by the way makes her look like a grumpy old man who didn't get his pudding.

" humph!" she pouted and stomped towards the door and bumped into the teacher.

"sit down Kristina, unless you want detention on your 2nd day of school". he said pointing to her seat. She turned around and practically ran to her seat. A few students were trying to cover up their laughs.

The rest of the periods went buy, until lunch. Me and Edward walked into the cafeteria and bought our "lunch" and sat down at our table. The rest were already there already. We exchanged stories. i told them about the whole "Mac Jercobs" incident with kristina and my sisters laughed their heads off. the guys, witht the exception of my husband because he was there, were clueless as to what was funny. typical.

what a fun day. very good memories.


End file.
